


The Music Discs

by SentCents



Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All events so far, Chaos, Disc War, DreamSMP - Freeform, Exiled Arc, Just very chaotic in general, L'manberg War, Pogtopia War, don't get confused, really just a chaotic fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentCents/pseuds/SentCents
Summary: The two musical discs - Cat and Mellohi - are just capable of playing music when put into a jukebox. Who knew that they were capable of so many bloodshed and wars within the Dream SMP? Contains Swearing and some spoilers on recent events.
Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020271
Kudos: 6





	The Music Discs

Ever wondered how two items can affect a Minecraft Survival Multiplayer server?

Well…

“Dream, give me back those discs!” A blonde male teenager wearing a white and red shirt with brown pants sprinted across the wooden path with an iron sword in hand.

“Nah, Tommy! This is your punishment!” A man wearing a full-on face mask, a Netherite Chestplate with the rest of the armor being made from diamonds, sprinted away from the one who was chasing him, having two discs on his hands.

“Oh, you son of a bitch!” Tommy yelled as he went faster, surging with unparalleled energy with the adrenaline pumping within him. He yelled furiously as he saw Dream jumped off the cliff.

And he decided that he would jump at him.

Dream turned his body around to see shockingly that Tommy was still following him on the downward descent that they were at without anything protecting him, getting closer with the sword being swung downwards. Pocketing both of the discs, he quickly parried the attempt with his Diamond Axe.

Tommy kept wildly swinging away at the masked man, who kept blocking the attack as they were falling. He tried to aim at his head, limbs, chest, or anything just to take his current anger off him, but his opponent was just blocking them with ease.

As they were about to near the ground, Dream quickly turned around, facing the ground with a water bucket in hand. His eyes that were hidden behind the mask quickly calculated the amount of time that he needed to place the water down for him to be safe.

Tommy noticed this as well, doing a panicked yelp as Dream landed perfectly on the water of his water bucket. Grabbing his own, he was swinging his bucket quite a few times before _seemingly_ managed to place the water for his own safety.

Taking a sigh of relief, he quickly returned to his main objective, which was to stab a green man with his sword. He saw Dream was running away towards the forest, which would be such a pain to chase a man that can literally parkour.

But then, someone with diamond armor intervened and tried to chop down Dream with a Diamond Axe. Dream managed to dodge the incoming hit, ducking away from the attack, before jumping back to see who was being attacked.

“I’m here, Tommy!” A younger male teenager with yellow hair visible under his diamond helmet exclaimed in a full shout, swinging his axe at Dream.

“Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed with glee on seeing a familiar face on his side. “Go fuck him up!”

Dream quickly parried the blow with his own axe, before switching up the momentum as he swung his own axe in a downward, diagonal angle. Tubbo yelped, clumsily taking a step back as the blade of the axe miss him entirely. Capitalizing on the missed step, the masked man delivered a kick on the chest, making Tubbo fall to the ground.

Yet, he was aware that there was someone about to attack him from behind. A loud swear came at him as Tommy jumped, his iron sword was about to stab him directly on his head. But he moved his head sideways, making the young loud male to miss his sword stab and got an elbow to the stomach for his troubles.

“Gah!” Tommy mouthed out as he landed on the ground, clutching his stomach with one arm while keeping his sword on the other.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Dream said in a condescending manner as he kept his axe on his other hand. “You aren’t getting the discs back unless you face punishment.”

“You…bastard.” Tommy breathes out before rolling to his side then standing up, pointing the iron sword towards him. “I will get those discs if it it’s the last thing I’ll do!”

He charged at him with his iron sword once more, making the masked man sigh as the blonde male jumped at him with his sword swinging to the side. Yet, he forgot one crucial detail at the moment.

“Tommy! I got the discs!” Tubbo exclaimed, as he was running away from the scene, which made the two stop in their tracks for a second.

“Wait, how?!” Dream asked in disbelief, as he checked his pockets to see that the discs weren’t there at all.

“Yes! Good job Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed as he ran towards the direction that Tubbo was going in a very boisterous manner, leaving Dream in disbelief. “You can suck it-”

“-Tommy, you had lost that duel.”

At Tommy’s home, where the land was battered with craters and trees on fire, the realization finally hit the young blonde male. The nation that they had made was now gone because he had missed his shot.

Tommy gulped, facing down Dream in full Netherite now. He was only wearing his L’manberg suit, a grave arrow shot wound was on his left arm as a reminder of his loss. Filled with guilt, he knows that he can save L’manberg…

By giving Dream what he always wanted.

“Dream,” His voice was low, barely audible as he was coming to terms with what he was about to suggest. “I want to exchange Cat and Mellohi…”

Dream perked up at this suggestion as Tommy continued in a low, regretful voice. “…for the freedom of L’manberg as a nation.”

The silence went through for a moment, the deal that Tommy made was already being heavy on his own shoulders. He didn’t want to trade both discs but… he wanted to see L’manberg prospering as its own with the friends that he had made along the way.

He can afford to trade his discs away momentarily, he will get them back again someday.

“That is…a very, very interesting deal.” Dream said, clearly interested.

“So what would it be Dream? Will you accept the deal?”

“That is very selfless of you, Tommy.” The masked man remarked in a surprised tone. “I didn’t expect you to make a deal like that.”

“...this is for L’manberg,” Tommy muttered before looking up to the man that had oppressed them as a nation straight in the eye. “For Wilbur… for Tubbo… but not Eret.”

Dream chuckled as he extended his hand. “Alright then. I can settle with that.”

Tommy grumbled a bit before shaking his hand begrudgingly before letting go to open his Ender Chest. He grabbed both discs inside, before facing Dream in the eyes once more.

“Here,” He said, extending both of his precious discs forward. “Take care of them-”

“-yet why did you sell one-off to Skeppy?!”

Dream sighed as he was facing off a rather enraged Tommy with Tubbo beside him. “Yeah… he had something that I wanted and didn’t want anything else for it, besides the disc.”

Tommy took a deep breath. He is really resisting trying to stab this green man and get his head off his shoulders, but he knows that he’ll just get wrecked in three shots whatever that the man has on his arsenal.

“Stupid son of a bitch…” He muttered.

“So, Skeppy has one of the discs now?” Tubbo asked, trying to get information on who the current Disc holders are now to avoid confusion in the future.

“Yes. He has one of the discs.” Dream affirmed as he turned around to go on a different path. “And Tommy, I will get that disc back sooner or later. Just you wait.”

And with that, Dream left the scene with a very annoyed Tommy and a currently thinking Tubbo.

“So, can we not get one of the discs from Skeppy then? I reckon that he is an easier target.” Tubbo remarked as the two of them sat on the bench near Tommy’s house.

That news lit up Tommy’s eyes up as he realized the bigger picture. One of the discs is not on Dream’s hands anymore, and that’d mean that he can get find a way on convincing Skeppy to get that disc from him so he can only worry about the one that Dream has.

“He is an easier target! Because after all, he isn’t going to be as strong as Dream!” Tommy exclaimed in jubilation.

“Yeah!” Tubbo followed his sentiments. “There would be no 200 IQ plays that he can pull and all that jazz.”

“You know what that means, Tubbo!”

“Uh…what?”

Tommy stretched his hands before rubbing them together. “We are going to scam that bitch and we are going to get that disc from him before the green bastard decides to get it back!”

His best friend nodded. “Yeah, but what if he sells it off to someone -”

“- which I did sell it off to BadBoyHalo.”

Tommy groaned as he covered his face with both of his hands. “Why did you sell it to BadBoyHalo of all people…?!”

A diamond-skinned man wearing Netherite Armor, Skeppy, shrugged. “He did give me a lot of Quartz in exchange for it.” He said.

“Oh yeah, you still don’t have those discs, Tommy?” A piglin-hybrid that was wearing a golden crown and a regal coat, Technoblade, asked.

The blonde teen sighed. “Yes… now… unfortunately, I have to get one of the discs back from BadBoyHalo now. That man hates me…”

“I mean, we can probably spawn trap him,” Techno supplied. “And do some… Advanced Interrogation Techniques for him to give you the disc.”

Tommy furrowed his brow. “Aren’t you just describing torture, Techno?”

“Advanced. Interrogation. Techniques.” Techno repeated.

“But that is just tort-”

“ ** **Advance. Interrogation. Techniques.**** ” Techno repeated once again, this time with a firm tone, making Tommy laugh out loud.

“W-whatever you say, man,” He replied, before facing Skeppy. “So, you don’t really have the disc on you at all, hm?

“Yeah, I mean, I did sell it off to Bad-”

“-And I have both of your discs now, Tommy.” Dream said as he was in front of the portal, wielding a Netherite Sword. He was pissed beyond belief to see Tommy running around New L’manberg without any hesitation anymore.

The blonde teen’s eyes widened in fear as he was standing beside Technoblade, who looked indifferent in the situation. “R-really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you telling the truth?”

“Yes, I am Tommy.”

Tommy gritted his teeth as he was holding his Netherite sword tightly. “Damn you, Dream…”

Dream walked forward, his sword moves deftly to his side before pointing it at Tommy. “So, you _will_ follow me or I will burn those discs.”

Within that ultimatum, the blonde rebellious male couldn’t utter a single word. Yet at that moment, Technoblade stepped in front of him with his Rocket Launcher in hand.

“Well, that is a problem Dream. This man is with me.” Technoblade said, surprising both parties at a standstill.

  
”Oh? Are you sure about that?” Dream asked, his sword’s tip slightly lowered to the ground.

“Yes. Me and Tommy -”

“- will get back those discs.” Tubbo finished as the two of them were sitting on the bench with Dream sitting beside them, listening to a music disc while the sunsets.

“You know, Tommy. This is just the beginning,” Dream exclaimed as if warning him. “You know that this will be a lot longer than it seems.”

Tommy nodded. “I know. But always remember this Dream…”

He stood up, siding more with Tubbo. “It will always be me and Tubbo vs. you, it always has been like that.”

“That’s true.” Dream admitted.

“And I will get back those discs, Dream. Or -”

“- It wasn’t meant to be.” Wilbur finished, pressing the button before taking a step back as Philza looked in terror as he heard the mechanisms started to activate all the TNT.

“Wil!” Philza yelled before the entire thing started to explode en masse. “Oh my god…”

As the dust settled from all the explosions, a big clear hole opened through the wall of the room, seeing all the wreckage that has been amassed with all TNT that had been popped by Wilbur’s set up

“My L’manberg Phil My unfinished Symphony!” Wilbur exclaimed with a manic expression on his face. “Forever unfinished!” 

He spread his arms wide as he looked at the rubble in front of him. “If I can’t have this, no one can-”

“-enter, especially you two, Tommy and Wilbur.”

Wilbur gritted his teeth as the sight of the goat-man wearing a suit was all high up there, with his son, Fundy, and the vice president, Quackity, looking down on him with Technoblade on his side.

“I explicitly told you two that you cannot enter within L’manberg!” Jschlatt remarked with a booming voice. “Yet, you march to the festival-”

“-that we can use to lure Dream back here,” Tubbo explained as he was talking with Big Q. “And we can kill him like the way that I got killed back then!”

Quackity sighed as he lightly banged his head on the wall. “Damn it Tubbo… all I want -”

“-is to get my discs back from him!” Tommy exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist on the wall of a building. “I had enough just putting all of these to the side -”

“-of L’manberg. No Americans should be allowed within this side.” Wilbur finished as he gave the book to Eret. “Now, if you would sign in the Declaration of Independance, Eret-”

“-how could you?” Tommy asked as he sees the man that betrayed his own country, with Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur beside them.

Tubbo looked at Eret with eyes filled with tears. “I trusted you -”

“- to be the new King of the SMP, George.” Dream said, his tone serious. “Yet you were terrorizing -”

“-our lands!” Tommy exclaimed, his eyes glaringly looking at the pig with a crown. “Why are you associating with him, Phil-”

“-you are under house arrest for hiding where Technoblade-”

“-no! No one is the hero, Techno! We have - “

“- all the weapons that we need to - “

“ - get those discs back!”

Feeling confused yet? Well, that is the power of two coveted items that Tommy found one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos, chaos, everywhere!
> 
> Kudos if you liked it! Leave a comment below on what you want to see next!


End file.
